


Sunshine and Roses

by DarkFairytale



Series: Can't Trevor and Philip be (more than) friends? [1]
Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Is not an issue, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trevor is a cinnamon roll and must be protected, philip too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale
Summary: Philip Pearson learned quicker than most that not everything about the past is all sunshine and roses. Still, he finds himself living vicariously through Trevor’s excitement of seeing this animal, or that plant. That sunshine and those roses.





	Sunshine and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So I sent a headcanon to frostyriphunter over on tumblr and they wanted me to write it, so...your wish is my command!
> 
> I love Travelers and I love all the characters and although Marcy and David are the ultimate love, I cannot help but ship Trevor and Philip. My hopes for (hopefully!) S3 is that we get to see Gary deal with Trevor's new boyfriend *cough* Philip *cough* because wouldn't that be awesome?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this sickly sweet fic I wrote (as sickly sweet as the title suggests), because everybody needs a bit of fluffy fic every now and again.

Traveler 0115 is old. He has lived for over a hundred years; over a hundred years in the future they had come from, the future so terrible that they had travelled back in time to fix it. Traveler 3326 is a hundred years younger than Traveler 0115 and he had seen enough of that future to last _him_ a lifetime, let alone Traveler 0115’s century more.

And so Philip Pearson can totally understand Trevor Holden’s joyful fascination with the natural world. The future they came from was so desolate that for the first few months of their time in the past, Trevor was gleeful about everything; food, leaves, grass, clean water, animals. Philip has spent many hours watching Trevor happily watch Poppy wandering around the glass environment Philip has painstakingly put together for her. Trevor thinks everything is exciting and new. Philip harbours some of that fascination too, of course, but he is also a Historian, with a mind so full of _everything_ in the world that he knows too much about the past to find it as thrilling as Trevor does. Besides, Philip Pearson has more to struggle with than just a mind full of facts, names and numbers; he has the addiction too, and it means he learned quicker than most that not everything about the past is all sunshine and roses. Still, he finds himself living vicariously through Trevor’s excitement of seeing this animal, or that plant. That sunshine and those roses.

Whenever he sees Trevor look at something in wonder, he sees it too, but it is less about seeing that days’ item of fascination, but seeing Trevor’s reaction to it that makes Philip understand. Trevor sits at Philip’s desk, chin resting on his arms, watching Poppy with a singular interest, and Philip cannot take his eyes off Trevor. Trevor talks animatedly about whatever creature David Attenborough is talking about on the television and wonders whether they will ever see one in the wild, and Philip is mesmerised by the excitement in Trevor’s eyes, the shape of his grin, the dip of his dimples.

Traveler 0115 is more aware than anyone that it is the terrible happenings of the past that leads to their future and that there is as much evil in the world they have gone back to as there is joy, but Trevor still seems to enjoy the little things regardless.

They are driving down a country lane, on the way to scout out an area of importance for an event that could become a preventative action in a future mission, when Trevor suddenly stops the van and clambers out, despite Philip’s protest.

“But look!” Trevor exclaims. He leaves the door of the vehicle open as he walks towards the field of wild flowers that have caught his eye, staring at it in wonder. And when Trevor sees something he finds wonderful, Philip secretly finds it wonderful too.

Trevor experiences everything with a childish glee, an attitude more appropriate to his host body than to the age of Traveler 0115. But Trevor claims to have found himself a new lease of life – despite remaining mature beyond the hosts’ years - but for all Trevor’s claims of being an ‘old soul’, he has a youthful spirit, which now occupies a body more suited to him. ‘Young at heart’, was once the phrase Trevor had coined, the day that Trevor had asked Philip ‘Can’t Trevor and Philip be friends?’  
Despite Philip’s dry response of ‘Not so much’ at the time, to Trevor being ‘young at heart’, he knows better now, because he knows Trevor better now.

Just as Philip does not care for the pasts' attitude towards sexuality or gender – the future does not fuss over such things – he does not really care about age either, despite that one occasion near the start in which he had used Traveler 0115’s age as a reason to question Protocol 5. Philip isn’t quite as young as his host body either, and is also enjoying having a more youthful, apparently-attractive (according to Trevor, which had left Philip stammering) face and younger body. The fact that his host body is older than Trevor’s by a few years and now that they know each other as well as they do it doesn’t seem as strange as it probably should, as it once did. The ages and numbers jumble into inconsequentiality. All he can see is Trevor, handsome and hopeful and good, with Traveler 0115’s kind heart, sensible mind and passionate morals.

All he can see is Trevor running out into the field of wild flowers and laughing out loud, face turned up to the sky before he falls back into it with a ‘whoop!’. It takes Philip's breath away a little.

Philip grins despite himself and locks up the van. He follows Trevor out into the field and finds him lying on his back amidst the flowers, looking more beautiful than he probably has any right to, and having absolutely no idea of it.

“You know we can’t stay long.”

“But we can stay a little while?” Trevor asks, squinting up at him, catching on to Philip’s surrender to Trevor’s wish to explore.

“Sure, Trev. We can stay a little while.”

Trevor grins easily and pats the space of grass next to him. Philip drops down beside him and looks around at all the colour. The past is so very colourful.

They lie in comfortable silence for a while, used to spending hours together, making devices or researching or on observation without speaking a word to each other.

Finally Trevor sits up with a sigh, he wraps his arms around his knees and looks at the surrounding flowers. Philip pushes himself up to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with Trevor just as Trevor plucks a blue-coloured flower from the earth and examines it closely. His blue eyes look even brighter with the proximity of the equally-bright flower. He smiles to himself and Philip is transfixed.

And then Trevor holds the flower out to Philip.

“For you,” Trevor says.

Philip blinks, swallows, and takes it. “Thank you,” he manages, confused and flattered in equal measure. He cannot help but smile.

Trevor beams at him, the way he always does when he sees Philip smile, and stands, before holding out his hand for Philip to take and pulls him to his feet.

“Isn’t this beautiful?” Trevor asks him as they pick their way back to the van, trying to tread on as few flowers as possible.

“If this is how much joy you get from a field of flowers,” Philip says, “Remind me to take you to a botanic garden or zoo sometime.”

Trevor shoves his hands into his jacket pockets, acting coy all of a sudden. “Would it be a date?” Trevor asks.

It takes Philip by surprise for all of two seconds before he recovers, because of course Trevor would be bold and straight-to-the-point. Philip looks at the flower still held carefully in his fingers, and for the first time in a long time, he sees something else but a syringe in his hand that makes him feel better than any drug could.

 “Yeah,” Philip says, glancing at Trevor and smiling when he sees Trevor grinning back. “It could be.”


End file.
